A Different Rapunzel
by StormAria
Summary: Rapunzel isn't the girl you all have known her to be. She isn't nice. She isn't sweet. And she hates the Sun. But what happens when a prince comes running in and ruin her day? Warning: Full of sarcasm. One-shot.


**Hello there! This is my version of Rapunzel. She is very OOC in here so... If you don't like those kind of stories, this is a warning. ^.^**

**But, enjoy~! (From my Facebook profile page)**

* * *

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

Hello, to the people who had nothing of importance to be dealt with and had decided to read my story. My name's Rapunzel. No, I do not have blonde hair, its raven. It is NOT straight, I have annoying curls. And no, my hair is not freakishly long; it only cascades until my waist.

Let me set the record straight, I was never kidnapped by a witch. I was cared for by my mother who I 'adore' so much… Yes, I adore her as much as a wild tiger adores a cage. She had placed me in a tower. Sadly, it was not a gloomy one as light enters the tower every day; too much bloody light. The tower was elaborately decorated with pink stuff everywhere. Should I mention that I despised that colour? And truth be told, the only gloomy thing in this horrid tower was the person in it. Me. That spineless old hag knew NOTHING of, or concerning her 'wonderful' daughter.

Days passed by as it always did, with me torturing my voodoo doll, Gothel. I was absolutely positive that it does not work but it helped me to calm down and keep my sanity. Ah, and to pass the time. Mother would arrive in a few short minutes. She visits me once a day. She must live a wasted life. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I heard her call. Annoyed, I had replied as followed, "Use the blasted stairs, you dolt!" She was truly a frustrating person to be with, let alone have any blood relations to! Truthfully, I was grinding my teeth through her whole visit.

After she had finally left, I had let out a sigh of relief. I was sure that even you, mindless as you are, would not care for such an opposite mother. And then, I just carried on with my day by taking out my homemade black paint. Alright, my 'towermade' black paint, and I started to paint the stupid pink wall. Yes, if you have been wondering, a tower is cylindrical. So, a tower has only one wall and it so happened that my hag of a mother painted that said wall pink. PINK, I emphasize. Must I remind you lot how much I despised that colour? I think not. Suddenly, I heard a sound. It was coming from the direction of the stairs. A creaking sound. How annoying.

In a split second, a man burst through the doors; he ultimately forced the hinges to give way. Oh, how convenient! I WANTED to spend the day mending the doors! He had good looks which I found annoying. He was also a big idiot. I hated him, along with all his colourful clothing. Man, if the books were describing everything in detail, then this would be how I had pictured a clown. I was disappointed to hear that the first sentence that came out of his month was not, "Do you want an animal balloon?" Instead he asked, "Where's the blonde girl?" And that's about the right time that I blew up. I wasn't proud of it but he was asking for it! "I am not blonde. My hair is Raven! I don't bloody have long straight hair! As you are too blind to see, it's curly and reaches my waist!" I spat at him. He then replied, "Well, never mind with the blonde girl. You'll do!" He was grinning like the moron he was.

Unbelievable. He wasn't even listening to me rant and now he said I 'will do'? Like, seriously, how thick could you or anyone else get? Suddenly, I found myself thrown over his shoulders and he went downstairs and into the world. Wait… Was I being kidnapped? Reality hit home and I started trashing about while yelling, "Let me go, you moron! Stop at once and put me down! Now! Who the hell do you think you are?" I could feel the smile on his face when he said, "Hi, I'm Prince Charles and you are now my betrothal! Oh, I haven't caught your name!" Now he asked for my name? Truly unbelievable.

"Wait! What on Earth am I saying? Of course, you're Rapunzel! Though, you don't have that 'golden hair'…" The way he said 'golden hair' sounded so mocking that I hit him on the head with the giant paintbrush I was still clutching. He ignored the blunt pain in his head as he seemed pretty satisfied that he did not grab a willing maiden. I had to roll my eyes at the irony. CHARLES then strapped me unto his horse and rode away while I called him all types of names that had broken friendship and built enemies since the dawn of time. Or, so I thought. Nothing had gotten through his thick skull though.

Where ever he was headed to, was three days of horseback-riding away. My whole body ached with pain as, obviously, I had never redden a house before. If you had forgotten, I had never left the tower before this. But now, I was feeling a tad bit homesick. Not that I missed that dolt of a mother. Just the safety of my tower and seriously! Only an idiot would kidnap a person from a tower and I can confirm to you that _Prince Charles_ was the biggest moron in the whole freaking world! Why had I said this? Because he had just ran us into a tree.

"You thick-headed bastard, you just rammed us into a willow tree! What on Earth is wrong with you?" I angrily yelled at him while slapping the back of his head. "Oh, a tree! Rapunzel, did you see this big tree?" He asked, happily looking at me as though he was a child that was just given a lollipop. Deterred, I told him with clenched teeth, "Just get us out of this tree and get going." What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't run away. After that completely stupid occurrence, the ride was as uneventful as a white piece of cloth.

Finally, we arrived to his destination. HIS destination, ok? Once again, I remind you. I WAS KIDNAPPED. Surprisingly, he was telling the truth. He was a prince, Actually, he was THE prince, Prince of Solaris. How could such a bloody moron be given the title of prince?! This infuriated me to my core. No wonder mother got away with entrapping her amazing daughter in a tower. The horse strode under the white double-arched roman pillars, as I muttered to myself, "What a waste of money…" _Prince Charles_ overheard me and objected gleefully, "Are you kidding? It's AMAZING!"

Once inside the palace, Charles sent me off with a few lady servants. When I said a few, I meant an army! They ushered me to a humongous room and started prepping me. They combed me hair, pulled my clothes, scrubbed my feet. "STOP IT, YOU BLOODY SERVANTS!" I exploded in anger. It felt as if I was being plucked like a chicken! But they would not have that. The oldest grandma servant shushed me and they just continued with the torture. I narrowed my eyes and then remembered that they were getting me ready to meet the king and queen. Then I could demand to be sent back home! Those two better be worth it!

Too add insult to injury, they dressed me in a pink balloon of a dress. I felt my skin crawl at every touch of fabric. "No, no, no!" I objected, "I will not wear this horrid dress!" I stomped to the dress closet and scanned through the array of dresses. It was completely ridiculous! All the dresses there were all fit to be costumes in a circus! All of them! 'All of them except one' I thought as I laid eyes on a black body-hugging dress. It had lace everywhere but it was just beautiful. 'Perfect,' I thought as I gave myself a mischievous smile.

Stepping foot in to the throne room where the rulers of Solaris was waiting for me felt nothing as I thought it would be. Why? Because they were as idiotic as their son. The first few seconds told me all I needed to know. "She's beautiful, Charles! Oh! She even found that amazing black dress," Queen Mary said. Well, at least she knew fashion. "But why isn't she wearing that even lovelier pink dress?" I spoke too soon. A clear idiot. "Why, dear, she would have looked better in the pink one!" the king scored while grinning at me. Oh, how lucky! Another moron to fit the collection!

If this was how they were, then obviously I was not going to be on my best behaviour. I pitied the person who had to marry into this obnoxious family. "She would make a lovely bride for you, Charles!" Wait, what did that poor excuse of a queen said? Me? Their son's bride? Oh no, what had I gotten myself into now?! "Yes, Mother! I told you that I would find a smart and beautiful fiancée!" What was he blabbering about? I was not going to be his wife! No way was I going to marry such an idiot! Never mind that he was rich!

So, the entirety of the meet was spent on me trying to make them hate me with my rotten manners and foul language. But nothing I did made a dent on them! In fact, they seem to fancy me even more. What? Was it suddenly opposite day? Good was bad, bad was good? No manners mean well-mannered and vice versa? Or, were they really that stupid of a royal family? I had to get myself out of there! That was it! I had to run away and possibly get back to my tower where stupidity was back to non-existent!

When I finally got back to the humongous room that they prepped me in, I sat on the bed, thinking of ways to escape. The room itself suddenly felt like a prison. After planning for hours, I finally had a fool-proof semi-complete plan. Though it was going to hurt on my part, but what else could I possibly do? They already set the engagement date to be tomorrow! Of course, it was strongly objected by me but no one was listening to me by then, if they had listened to me at all. They completely ignore my objections like I was a fly or something. Wait, not even a fly because even flies would get swatted away. No, I was ignored like I did not even exist.

I was going to carry out this plan tonight. That was when I had to steal a horse. Maxwell to be exact, the horse that I rode on to get to this obnoxious place full of morons of all ages and sizes. I knew that it was a half-thought up plan but that was the only way to get out of here since my tower was three days away on horse. I let out a sigh as I rode into the night, winching all the while with every bounce that the horse took. At least I was getting somewhere. Anywhere away from the moronic palace of Solaris was fine with me!

I, of course, found my way back to my tower and I would bore you with the details of that trip. Even though it took me longer to get there since Charles was not there to guide the way. I seriously think that was the only useful thing that idiot could do. Get lost and find his way home. That was how he actually found me. Apparently you had to get lost to find the tower. Amazing, Mother, just amazing. Wait… Didn't that mean that I was lost for some time to get here? No wonder it took longer to get to the tower! Three days with Charles made me an idiot! Oh, if I ever see him again, I was going to kill him! But let's just hope I don't.

I climbed up the tower's stairs hoping to find clarity at last. I was disappointed. Nothing was in clarity at the time. The lights were off. I searched for the switch. I couldn't find it. But I did find something else. Or, should I say someone? Charles. He was here. He was sitting on my bed, one leg up on the sheets. Holding of all things, a knife. My eyes narrowed at his leg. "Those are my new sheets…" I said with hints of uncontained anger. He smiled a somewhat insane smile, yet with a hint of happiness. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel. You ran away from me. You ran away from our engagement. You even ran away from Charles,"

I didn't say anything. He, Charles, seemed different. He seemed dangerous. I could not stop looking at his knife with was playfully pointed at me. He laughed. It was barely controlled. It was almost hysterical. "You know, I should have realised that you would pull a stunt like this! I'm not an idiot. Well, Charles might be. I, on the other hand, am smart," he was speaking as though he and Charles were two completely different people. With the convection in his voice, I felt myself believing him. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, my sweetheart, I'm Charlie - Charles' other self. You could say that I'm his split personality. You've never met me before but I was always there when you converse with Charles. He's a complete moron, don't you think?"

"Very…" I replied slowly, looking around cautiously, searching for anything that I could use as a weapon. So far, there was only the knife in Charles' (Charlie's) hand. He must have swept the place clean for items that could inflict pain/ He knew I would try to attack him if I was ever given the opportunity. This really wasn't Charles. He was not smart enough to read my movements. He must really be who he said he was, Charlie.

"You see, I'm a little possessive. You think Charles loves you? I _love _you more than he does. He only thinks he fancies you and I would know. And anyways, you wouldn't be happy with Charles! Oh and if you ever try to run from me and I can't have you. Well, then, you really have no reason to live," he said nonchalantly. Yet, his face seemed tense. Like he was holding back his true thoughts.

"So, what are you going to do, Charles?" I asked him – to throw him off. "I AM NOT CHARLES! I'm Charlie, darling! Charlie!" he bloated his anger at me but h still tried to stay composed. Bad move. I charged at him before he finished his sentence and we started rolling on the floor.

"Uggh! Give me that knife! I exclaimed, wrestling it from Charlie's grasp. My hands started to bleed as I was holding the blade of the knife. Suddenly, I found myself on my back, Charlie sitting on top of me. "Feisty!" He said when he finally had a hold of my neck. Charlie spun his now bloody knife between his fingers as he whispered, "Too bad I have to kill you. You are the most beautiful, strong-willed person I have ever met, dear," I closed my eyes slowly. I was really going to die? Charlie's eyes, before I closed mine, were filled with pain. But he had to do it. Losing me this way was better than the other option in his point of view. I felt him place the knife directly over my heart. He's done this before. Yet, he was hesitating. Good thing for me, I guess.

I took my opportunity. He lost grip of the knife as I grabbed it, tearing a hole in my skin. Even though blood was tinkling out of my hand wound and now chest wound, I still manage to roll him over. He was under me when I positioned the knife directly over his chest and shoved it in. His eyes widen in shock. I don't think he thought I would go so far to save my own skin, even though I missed his heart by at least a few millimetres. We just stared at each other as both our blood spilled out unto my white floor. Even as that was going on, it felt like time itself had stop for us. Slowly his gaze softened and he smiled softly at me. "It was either you or me. Someone had to go," he said melancholically before his eyes drifted shut. I don't know why but I started to cry. And if you lonesome people told this to anyone, I would deny it whole-heartedly. I fell in love with Charlie in that moment.

That freaking psychopath.

Charlie was still breathing softly when he said, "Just remember me, Rapunzel," He reached out blindly to touch my wet check. What was happening to me? I never cared about anyone before! Why now, when he was nearing death's doors and it was on my hands? Charlie's face slowly turned pale with the massive blood loss and his lips were an unhealthy shade of blue. Tears kept streaming down my face as I yelled in frustration. My heart was no longer stable. I doubt it was even in one piece anymore. 'Just kill me now!' I thought as I eyed the knife that was still jutting out of his chest. I reached out to grab it that I had just notice the intricately-designed handle with the letters 'C.E' and 'R.L' woven around it in gold. ( .E and .L)

A sudden bang stopped me from yanking the knife out. Then a malicious voice invaded my mind. It was my mother. She was here. And she was angry. Her roar of anger alone could rein thunder to Earth. "Rapunzel, my bloody stupid daughter! What have you done? You just killed the prince!" she exploded in fits of fury. For the very first time in my entire life, I flinched at her over-boiled anger. She continued to yell while I bowed my head in guilt and sadness. She stopped short of a cursed word when she noticed the trails of tears on my face. "Oh? So, you do have feelings!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically. She stopped the sarcasm after a minute, assessing me. Narrowing her eyes, she conquered, "You love him, don't you?"

I didn't answer her but that was enough. "I could bring him back, you know. I was just exaggerating that he was dead," She said, patting my shoulder. I motioned to Charlie's cold corpse. "You call that 'not dead'? THIS?!" I howled, shaking Charlie's listless body in hopeless desperation. "He's gone! And he will never come back! I killed him. I killed him just because he wanted me so much, he had to kill me!" I sobbed my entire heart out as tried to scrub his dried blood off my hands. Seeing me lose control was never in my mother's life history. That was another first for me, so don't judge too harshly.

"Rapunzel, snap out of it!" Mother said as she slapped me hard. "H-he's dead, Mother. Charlie's dead," I muttered just above a whisper. That was the first time she slapped me. It had hurt. "Who on Earth is _Charlie?_" She questioned with annoyance. "That is Prince Charles Milestone of Solaris. Not this _Charlie _person," She continued in a know-it-all tone. "No! He's not that despicable idiot! He's my psychotic Charlie!" I erupted as I felt my sanity slowly slipping away through the cracks. "Alright, Rapunzel. I'll revive him if you promise to marry him and stay married to him until he dies again. Do we have a deal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I had to think this through. Do I want him back? Does he really mean that much to me? Will he still be himself? Do I want to face a psychopathic person? I knew all the answers to these dumb life altering questions. And yes, I was willing to risk my status as a single person for him. "Yes, Mother," I said stoically. Mother smiled or, well, she smirked, saying, "They don't call me 'Gothel, the witch' for nothing," Wait… That's her name? Uh oh… "Umm… Yes, Mother…" I replied looking sideways at my voodoo doll. "Now, Help me with the preparations," She said, still smiling like she was hiding a hilarious secret.

"Rapunzel?" questioned a voice I haven't heard in three days. Charlie! He's waking up. Mother managed to bring his soul back and healed him completely. "Oh, you're back!" I exclaimed happily as tears once again wet my cheeks. I swear, this was the last time I was going to cry. Never again will tears flow from my eyes. "Rapunzel?" he asked once more, his tone was of disbelief. "Yes, Charlie. It's me!" I couldn't contain my happiness. Mind you, I had never felt it before. "Rapunzel, you're alright! Hold on a moment… Who's Charlie?" I felt a sudden pain in my chest but it wasn't my chest wound from before. It hurt so much I stumbled a bit. Charlie had returned as Charles. Not what I would have expected.

"Oh, it's you?" I said in annoyance before hitting him with a frying pan. He fainted instantly. Don't ask me where I got the frying pan, you wouldn't want to know. "Mother! Charles' woke up! But I wanted Charlie. What happened to Charlie?" I howled at her. She smirked at me. This must have been that secret I sensed from her three days ago. "What have you done?" I asked her slowly. Her smirk turned into a full grin as she said, "What are you talking about? Isn't that Charles? Charlie doesn't exist, Rapunzel! I just saved this boy from his assertive and psychotic personality. Eliminated that little tumour from his sunshine self!"

I froze. No, this couldn't be true! She destroyed the only person I had learnt to love. Never mind that he's a psychopath. "Why did you do that? You know I loved him!" I couldn't help but yell. "Oh? You actually admitted that? I wonder what he did to you to change you completely. It's like he turned your heart upside-down!" She replied, once again giving me a sly smile. Mother was different, she wasn't her usual bubbly sunshine self. She was being evil. Just plain evil. "Oh, Rapunzel. I'm more than evil. I'm being you," Mother's smile yet again turned into a smirk.

She. Can. Hear. My. Thoughts. "I can do more than hear your thoughts, Rapunzel. I could make you do things you would rather kill yourself first before you even think of doing it. Hell! I could tell you to kill yourself right now. But obviously, I'm not going to do that as I want you to marry Charles so you could kill his parents," Appalled, I replied, "I'm not going to marry someone I despise!" "Ah, but you made a promise to me and I could just make you do it," She was grinning from ear to ear. Oh, crap… I have to marry that moron!

"You're really going to make me do this to exert some revenge of yours?" Well, I thought it was revenge. There must have been a feud between them. I really don't care to know. "Too bad, Rapunzel, I'm going to have to tell you. It wouldn't be right to have you do this yet not know why," "It's fine, Mother. I don't want to know and I don't mind killing those idiots off," She seemed shocked to hear this. Maybe she had forgotten that I had met those imbeciles before. Narrowing her eyes, she said," Fine, When he wakes up, you… ."

Charles slowly blinked his eyes. I saw a glimpse of Charlie. I hoped I could do this. "Rapunzel…" "Charles, you're awake!" I acted surprised and happy. I felt like an idiot. "Rapunzel?" he said again in disbelief. I suddenly felt like choking him to death. This was just so annoying since we've gone through this before! "Yes, it's me!" I said in fake cheerfulness. "Rapunzel! You're alright! Ouch! My head hurts!" He yelled out in pain. Opps… I had forgotten that I hit him with a frying pan. Well, I'm not going to tell him that now, am I? So, I improvised. "Oh! That happened when… When you accidently…"

Hah, I won't tell you that stupid story that could only fool an idiot. Anyways, we (Charles and I) rode Maxwell back to the palace of Solaris. We got married that night and stuff. A few years later, we were blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was the eldest, so obviously, he would be the heir to Charles' throne. His name? It's Charlie. A few years ago, I had ended the lives of his grandparents (not my Mother). At least a little bit of sanity returned to me then. The palace guards were clueless on the cause of their deaths. So, I went scot-free. Charles gained a bit of maturity by then. And when I said a bit, I meant none at all. He's the same bonehead he was years ago. Now, I go to sleep with a knife under my pillow, completely ignoring the fact that he sometimes reminded me of Charlie. So, I couldn't really kill him. Yet. I'll just have to wait until the day I stop thinking of Charlie. And that will be the day I get rid of Charles. I just have to be patient.

* * *

**I don't know if I did a good job or anything. So, please review! They are very much appreciated!**


End file.
